Cuando vuelva
by TC-Weasley
Summary: [Originalmente One-shot pero ahora ampliado a dos capítulos] Hermione se va a Australia y antes quiere que Ron sepa que lo tiene todo listo.
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado solo dos meses desde la Gran Batalla de Hogwarts. El dolor sigue reflejado en los rostros de las familias de magos de toda Inglaterra. Muchas _heridas_ que siguen abiertas.

Poco a poco y con mucha ayuda, el mundo mágico intenta volver a la normalidad.

Hermione se encuentra en La Madriguera, donde se instaló desde el día en que volvieron del destruído colegio. No preguntó si podía, pero tampoco un Weasley le dijo lo contrario. Sus padres siguen en Australia, ignorando que tienen una hija.

Harry y ella lo han hablado en susurros desde el primer día. Tiene que volver, tiene que reconstruir sus recuerdos. Ambos amigos han sufrido viendo a la gran familia Weasley sumida en la desolación. Ellos mismos han sufrido en su propia desolación. Por esa razón, Hermione esperó.

Los primeros días todo era silencio. Solo se reunían para las comidas y después cada miembro de la familia desaparecía, evadiéndose en su trabajo, en el caso de Bill, Arthur y Percy, o encerrándose en su habitación. Este último era el caso de la señora Weasley, Ron, Ginny y sobre todo George.

Tan solo una semana después, Molly sorprendió a todos volviendo a preparar suculentas comidas y haciendo las tareas de la casa, preocupándose por la salud de todos sobre la suya. Hermione admiraba a esa mujer.

Después del gran paso de Molly, todos parecían estar más animados. Al menos por el día. Las noches eran un caso aparte. Las pesadillas estaban presentes en cada habitación.

Harry y Hermione dormían en la habitación de Ron, junto a él y Ginny. Al intentar dormir las primeras noches en habitaciones separadas y ver que las pesadillas acababan llevándolos a las demás para asegurarse de la salud de alguno de ellos, decidieron que era mejor dormir en el mismo sitio.

Son las cinco de la mañana y Hermione no puede dormir. En unas horas estará de camino a Australia para encontrar a su familia. Ha repasado el plan un millón de veces en su mente y se ha asegurado de que no va a tardar en volver. Sabe que necesita a sus padres. Pero también sabe que los Weasley la necesitan. Ron la necesita.

_Ron._

Desde que lo besó ese día, en medio de la batalla, no lo ha vuelto a hacer. No han hablado de ellos como..._ellos_. Pero ella sabe que Ron la necesita.

Lo ve en su forma de mirarla a cada momento, buscando un mínimo de tristeza en sus ojos para darle su apoyo, a pesar de que es él quien más lo necesita. Lo nota cuando, a la hora de las comidas, se sienta a su lado, a veces incluso haciendo que Harry se levante discretamente y le ceda el sitio. Lo siente cuando, a la hora de dormir, Ron lo hace mirando hacia su lado, por si se despierta con pesadillas y necesita saber que está bien, que lo malo ha pasado.

Su cabeza es una duda constante y su estómago un nido de nervios. Y Hermione ya no sabe si es porque dentro de unas horas estará en un país totalmente desconocido o porque estará lejos de él.

Se gira intentando no molestar a Ginny, que duerme a su lado, y se encuentra con unos ojos azules observándola.

Ninguno de los dos aparta la mirada y, a pesar de que están lejos, Hermione cree sentir su respiración calmada. Ron tiene ojeras de los días que ha pasado llorando y el pelo un poco más largo de lo habitual, pero su mirada ya no es sombría como al final de la guerra.

Ella no cree que desde fuera la vean mucho mejor. Al fin y al cabo, también ha pasado días llorando y por lo que menos se ha preocupado es por si su pelo está muy despeinado o no.

Ron abre la boca para decir algo, pero no quiere despertar a su hermana y su amigo que siguen durmiendo. Así que sigue mirando a Hermione. Y ella a él.

No saben cuánto ha pasado cuando Harry se remueve y poco rato después, los cuatro están despiertos y fuera de sus camas, ayudando a Hermione con su maleta y a Molly con el desayuno.

A las diez de la mañana, ya se encuentran en la puerta. La Señora Weasley ya ha estrujado a Hermione entre sus brazos, soltando alguna que otra lágrima porque _no lo puede evitar _y diciéndole que los mantenga informados de todo. Después es el turno de Ginny y al despedirse deja un momento a solas para los tres amigos.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos?

Hermione niega con la cabeza y sonríe agradecida. Es una sonrisa que, no sabe como, siempre le acaba regalando a Harry. Porque es _su Harry_ y lo quiere, después de todo.

-Gracias, Harry. Está decidido.

Harry asiente y no la presiona porque sabe que lo ha pensado mucho. Y quiere que los Weasley y él se mantengan unidos. El azabache se acerca y abraza a su amiga. Le susurra algo sobre Ron, que está unos pasos más atras mirándolos, y se adentra en la casa.

Se quedan un momento en silencio hasta que Ron por fin habla.

-Entonces...-se aclara la garganta porque de pronto siente un nudo, y continúa- ¿Estás lista?

Ella asiente.

-¿Llevas todo lo necesario?

-Sí.

-¿Todos los trasladores están listos, verdad?

-Sí, Ron.

-¿Los aurores han quedado en encontrarse contigo?

Le está preguntando cosas que ya le han preguntado todos estos días. Pero no se molesta en corregirle porque sabe que lo está haciendo para hablar con ella y a ella _le gusta hablar con él_.

-Sí, Ron, todo listo.

-Bueno...-el pelirrojo vacila y susurra tímidamente- Cuídate.

Y al igual que Harry, se acerca y la abraza. Pero no es igual que Harry. Nunca lo ha sido. Es más torpe, más cercano, más _Ron_.

Se separan y se miran. Ron da la vuelta para entrar a La Madriguera. Y todo parece ir a cámara lenta.

-Ron...

Lo llama en voz tan baja que cree que no la ha oído. Pero el chico se da la vuelta.

-¿Qué?

Hermione se acerca un paso y quedan tan cerca como cuando se abrazaron.

-También...tengo listo...cuando vuelva...Tengo listo el corazón.

Cuando lo dice en voz alta sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y siente ganas de escapar.

Pero no importa.

Porque Ron se inclina.

Y la besa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hermione se acerca un paso y quedan tan cerca como cuando se abrazaron._

−_También...tengo listo−mira al suelo mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo−...cuando vuelva...Tengo listo el corazón._

_Ron la ve levantar la mirada con una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo a ser rechazada. _

_Y de repente las tontas dudas que él mismo ha tenido durante esos horribles días se desvanecen._

_Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se inclina hacia ella._

_Y la besa._

...

−¡Ronald! ¿Puedes hacer el favor de escucharme de una vez?−la voz de su madre lo saca de sus pensamientos y, enfocando la vista, la ve con los brazos en jarra y las manos en la cintura, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

−¿Qué?

−Llevo media hora hablándote, ¿no te has enterado de nada?−dice Molly, pero no puede ocultar que una pequeña sonrisa asome por su cara, ya que sabe la razón por la que su hijo menor está tan distraído−Anda, recoge las escobas del jardín.

−¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? No he sido el que ha estado usándolas−El pelirrojo se cruza de brazos y refunfuña como un niño, pero se levanta y hace caso a su madre.

Antes de salir, la oye responder.

−Tu hermana y Harry te han invitado a jugar, has sido tú el que ha preferido quedarse mirando a las musarañas. ¡Y no seas tan gruñón, Ronald Weasley, que no estás haciendo nada!

Suspira y sale al jardín en el que tantas veces ha jugado de niño. Lo inundan los recuerdos de una infancia feliz hasta que, sin poder evitarlo, se acuerda de Fred. Porque _cómo_ _no hacerlo_. Anoche George le ofreció un puesto en Sortilegios Weasley. Y por supuesto que aceptó, por supuesto que quiere ayudar a su hermano. No quiere que su sueño ni el de Fred muera. Así que está dispuesto a hacerlo.

Mientras recoge las escobas y las lleva al cobertizo, su mente vuelve a parar en Hermione.

_Hermione_. Sonríe.

Hace exactamente cinco semanas que no la ve. Pero sabe que está en Inglaterra de nuevo. Encontró a sus padres y ha estado pasando tiempo con ellos, en su casa. Mucho tiempo, ya que la situación no era fácil, después de un año separados. Ron lo sabe porque han hablado por cartas. Cartas siempre firmadas por un _te echo de menos_ que nunca pensó que le gustaría tanto leer.

Y hoy, por fin vuelve. Hermione vuelve a La Madriguera. Vuelve a visitarlos. Vuelve a él.

Y por eso no ha podido concentrarse en otra cosa desde que se levantó de la cama esa mañana. Ni ha querido practicar Quidditch con Harry y Ginny. Solo ha dado vueltas por la casa, deseando tener un giratiempo para pasar las horas deprisa.

No puede quitarse de la cabeza las palabras que ella dijo la última vez que se vieron. Que estaría lista. Y él está más que listo para nombrarla _su novia_ incluso delante de todo el mundo mágico si fuese necesario.

Entrando de nuevo a la cocina, escucha voces en el salón. Ginny y su madre, hablando. Sin embargo, se oye una risa que no pertenece a ninguna de ellas. Pero él la reconocería en cualquier situación, porque para él también es _familia_. Hermione.

Da unos rápidos pasos y se encuentra en el umbral de la puerta, desde donde la ve perfectamente. Tiene las manos atrapadas entre las de su madre, que le limpia los restos de polvos flu. Y está mucho más guapa que en los sueños que ha tenido. Las tres mujeres, porque aunque le cueste reconocerlo Ginny ya es una mujer, dejan de hablar y lo miran. Su hermana y su madre intercambian miradas pícaras mientras Hermione se sonroja.

Él no sabe por qué y cree que en este último año la ha visto haciendo eso tantas veces que ya ha perdido la cuenta. Pero está adorable.

−Hola, Ron.

Se da cuenta de que se ha quedado parado ahí como un grandísimo idiota.

−Hey.

_Grandísimo idiota._

La señora Weasley murmura algo sobre la cena y arrastra a Ginny, que encuentra la situación de lo más divertida, con ella fuera del salón.

Solo ha pasado un minuto de silencio cuando Ron siente sus pies moviéndose con vida propia hacia Hermione. Sus brazos se entrelazan, sus cuerpos se pegan, la cabeza de ella reposa en su pecho.

_Te he echado de menos_. Se lo quiere decir, pero hay un nudo en su garganta.

Hermione se queda en silencio y en la misma posición por lo que parecen horas. Ron sospecha que está escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Intenta buscar sus ojos y es entonces cuando ella lo mira.

Sonríe y está demasiado cerca. _Demasiado solos _para evitar la tentación que llevan evitando años. Sus labios se encuentran casi desesperados, diciendo lo que ellos no pueden poner en palabras. Las manos de Hermione suben a su rojo pelo y le hacen cosquillas. Ron la estrecha más fuerte entre sus brazos, como si temiera que se le fuese a escapar.

Se separan, con las respiraciones entrecortadas por la emoción del momento y se ríen. Y Ron ya no se siente el único idiota.

Hermione le coge de la mano y lo guía hacia el sofá donde ambos se sientan con sus rodillas rozándose. Se miran un momento y vuelven a sentirse idiotas, así que vuelven a reírse.

−¿Cómo estás?−le pregunta ella.

−Ahora mucho mejor−dice, y siente que hacia mucho tiempo que no decía algo tan sincero.

Hermione asiente, comprensiva.

−¿Tus padres...?−ahora es su turno de preguntar.

−Están bien−responde la castaña. Su mirada se desplaza por la sala y vuelve a Ron−. Fue...difícil. Y aún están un poco sensibles a todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia, ya sabes...−Ron no está seguro de si eso lo incluye a él−. Pero...estamos bien. Estaremos bien.

Él asiente porque no sabe qué más decir y ve como Hermione alza la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Cierra los ojos al contacto y entonces recuerda lo que tiene que decirle.

−Oye, Hermione...−casi susurra.

−¿Si?−ella lo mira expectante.

−Esto...−mira sus manos, ahora entrelazadas−. Bueno, ¿esto significa...? Quiero decir, ¿tú quieres...?

Pero su petición queda interrumpida por cierto moreno con gafas y una cicatriz en la frente, que entra en el salón y saluda a Hermione. Y al momento, George baja por las escaleras, y Arthur ha llegado del trabajo y Molly los llama a todos a la mesa. Y Ron no se ha sentido más frustrado en su vida.

Durante la cena se mantiene callado y enfurruñado, escuchando como todos le hacen preguntas a Hermione, que responde contenta, aparentemente ignorando su enfado. Cuando están empezando a comer el postre, la castaña le coge la mano por debajo de la mesa y Ron la mira, pero ella no. Disimula con una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo a lo que Ginny le cuenta.

Aun así el estado de ánimo de Ron ha mejorado considerablemente y ya no le importa esperar _un poco más_.

−¿Vas a volver a Hogwarts, Hermione?−pregunta Arthur, y hay de repente un silencio incómodo.

No han hablado de eso. Sin embargo...

−Sí.

La respuesta de Hermione es directa y segura. No hay nada más importante para ella que la educación. Aunque aprieta con más fuerza la mano que sujeta a Ron.

...

−¿Qué querías decirme cuando estábamos en el salón?

Están los dos solos, sentados en el jardín. Hermione ya se ha despedido de todos. Tiene que volver a su casa. Sus padres aún la necesitan durmiendo en casa, esta vez no compartirá la habitación de Ginny. Aunque la señora Weasley ha dejado claro que es bienvenida en cuanto sus padres se sientan más confiados.

−Pues...bueno−Ron se rasca la nuca, nervioso y no sabe cómo decirlo sin parecer idiota de nuevo−...¿Hermione?

−Dime, Ronald.

−¿Significa esto que ya no somos amigos?

−Eres mi amigo, Ron.

−Sí, bueno, pero...

−Ron.

−¿Qué?

−¿Me lo vas a pedir algún día o tengo que esperar a que pase otra guerra?

Hermione intenta sonar molesta pero está sonriendo y Ron suelta el aire que sin saber había estado aguantando, más relajado.

−¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Ya está. Ya lo ha dicho. Algo que lleva queriendo decir casi tres años. Está hecho. No hay vuelta atrás.

Siente como si le hubiesen quitado un peso enorme de encima.

No obtiene un "sí" ni tampoco un "no". En su lugar recibe otra vez a los labios de Hermione que se abren paso entre los suyos y piensa que definitivamente _puede acostumbrarse a esto_.

−Hermione, yo no voy a volver a Hogwarts...−le dice cuando se separan.

−Eso no es cierto.

−¿Eh?

Hermione se levanta y Ron teme que vaya a desaparecerse sin decir nada más. La imita.

−Si no vienes a los partidos de Quidditch, Ginny te dará una paliza−se gira y le sonríe ampliamente−. Y si no vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade, yo lo haré.

Ambos se ríen y Hermione se pone de puntillas, volviendo a echarle los brazos alrededor del cuello para besarlo. Cuando Ron intenta profundizar el beso, ella se separa y él gruñe, molesto.

Le acaricia la mejilla como lo hizo en el salón y él se inclina para volver a sus labios.

Pero ella lo empuja, divertida, y desaparece.

Y Ron sabe, mientras mira embobado el punto donde ella se ha ido, que si han sobrevivido a arañas gigantes, profesores chiflados, dementores, mortífagos y al mismísimo Voldemort, pueden sobrevivir a un año separados por Hogwarts. Porque lo importante es que lo harán juntos, como siempre lo han hecho todo.


End file.
